Ultrasonic imaging provides a useful tool in various areas of medical practice for determining the best type and course of treatment. Imaging of the coronary vessels of a patient by ultrasonic techniques can provide physicians with valuable information. For example, the image data may show the extent of a stenosis in a patient, reveal progression of disease, and help determine whether procedures such as angioplasty or atherectomy are indicated or whether more invasive procedures may be warranted.
In a typical invasive ultrasound imaging system, an ultrasound transducer is attached to the end of a catheter that is carefully maneuvered through a patient's body to a point of interest such as within a blood vessel. After data is collected, images of the blood vessel are reconstructed using well-known techniques and the images are visually analyzed by a cardiologist to assess the vessel components and plaque content. However, this procedure is invasive and may create potential health risks to the patient that are unnecessary.
The present invention provides a new and useful method and system of characterizing tissue from a non-invasive scan.